tacklefordfandomcom-20200213-history
Erin Winters
Erin Mary Jane Winters is Shelley Winters' younger sister (and thus the daughter of Ed and Carol Winters), and was a character in Scary Go Round, Bad Machinery, and the original series of Giant Days. Erin attended Griswald's Grammar School along with Sarah Grote, Esther de Groot, and Eustace Boyce (then known as "The Boy"). At one point she mistakenly swallowed a potion that made her much larger and stronger. Soon afterward, she was sucked into a portal to Hell, where she managed to become the queen (sometimes known as Mordawwa, after a fictional comic book character published in the Tackleford universe; she presumably patterned her "queen of the underworld" persona after a comic Shelley had shown her during the Expecting To Fly series). Eventually tiring of this, she returned to Earth, only to find that nobody she had known before remembered her, since all memories of her were wiped out when she went to Hell. She then went to Sheffield, the same college town as Esther and her new friends Susan Ptolemy and Daisy Wooton, apparently attending university there for a time. While there, she befriended Susan and Daisy when they all joined the Indie Society, a club for fans of independent music. When Susan defeated Thom, another club member, for the club's presidency, and then defeated him once again, this time in arm wrestling, to win his car, she gave the car to Erin because Susan couldn't drive, which is how Erin obtained her car named "Phyllis" after a pronunciation of the letters and numbers on the car's plate. Erin, driving Phyllis, then rescued Esther from a demonic ritual being performed by the Black Metal Society, which was trying to drag her into it. The car suffered some damage in this escapade, but kept on running, and Erin used it until it eventually blew up during "The Case of the Unwelcome Visitor". Eventually she returned to Tackleford (with her car) to become a reporter for the Tackleford Cormorant newspaper (a position her sister had held earlier). After getting some big stories thanks to the "mystery kids" (whose names Erin tended to misspell), Erin moved to London to become a science-magazine writer (for New Scientist). While she was in Tackleford once again, investigating a devil bear infestation, she found that another hellish portal had been opened by Tim Jones's inventive schemes, and (after trading her soul for Eustace's life) resumed her role as queen of Hell. Not too long after, Eustace still wound up sucked into the underworld due to his own misadventures, and was transformed into a horse to become Erin's steed, Scientist. At some subsequent point, Erin and Eustace were ejected from Hell by as-yet undisclosed causes, and returned to mortal human status; at first they landed in Svalbard Svalbard, but (with the assistance of Santa Claus, who was at first reluctant to help as the two turned up on his "naughty" list; this status reversed when he checked twice, though) eventually returned to Tackleford, where, after a time in Mrs. Terry's block of houses cut off from the outside world (where various forgotten characters live), she then became the new editor of the Cormorant (possibly after serving for a time as editor of the single-sheet newspaper of neighboring town Wendlefield, if she was telling the truth about this rather than making things up to explain her time of absence when she was actually in Hell). Category:Characters